


what we say in the shadows

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, it's canon biches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: "Don't lie to me"





	what we say in the shadows

Dumbledore sighed as he walked through the empty streets of Hogsmeade. It was freezing, and the moon was high on the sky, painting the snow resting on the cottages in silver. He kept his head down as he walked, recounting the frustrating conversation he had had with his brother. He had gone to make peace yet again and had been rebuffed at every point and accused of all sorts of sins; some real, and some imagined.

He sighed again, his breath coming out in white puffs in the cold air.

Their relationship had always been complicated, but nowadays it was rare they could exchange even ten words before the conversation turned into insults and barbed accusations. Not that he could blame Aberforth. The fault lay entirely on him. He had not listened to his warnings, had closed his eyes to the amount of cruelty that existed in Gellert’s heart. He had known it was there, of course he had, but it had seemed so insignificant compared to his grand ideas, the tender way Gellert held him, how his kisses were sweet and passionate, how his hands had felt tangled into Albus’ hair-

Closing his eyes, Albus came to a stop.

He needed to stop this. It was no use dwelling on the past. Especially since the next time he would see Gellert, he would be facing the wrong end of his wand. He was under no delusions of what exactly Gellert was planning. He was wholly dedicated to his cause, and Albus was standing in his way. If the Obscurial did not manage to kill him, then Gellert would come and finish the job himself.

Although it saddened him, Albus held no bitterness over it. After all, he would do the same if he was the one in Gellert’s position.

His hand wandered to his breast pocket, tracing the shape of the pendant with his fingers. If Albus never broke it, Gellert couldn’t come after him. But if he didn’t, Gellert would never be stopped.

His fingers tightened around it. He had not yet started to research ways to break it. The thought of facing Gellert, of having to fight him, filled Albus with dread. He did not know if he was strong enough. He did not know what Gellert would be willing to say to take him off guard.

Suddenly, a crack sounded on the alley next to him.

Albus’ head snapped up, and he peered into the darkness. It was murky and not at all pleasant looking, just a short passage between two of the larger cottages in Hogsmeade. He could not see anything, but that hardly meant no one was there. 

Discreetly taking out his wand, he started down the alleyway.

When he was halfway down the alley, a pale hand reached out from the shadows. Albus had no time to react as he was pressed between the wall and his attacker. A spell was ready on his lips before he saw who exactly it was beneath the hood.

All air seemed to leave him.

“Gellert,” Albus whispered, the name just a short exhalation.

A small smile appeared on Gellert’s lips. “Guten Abend, Mein Lieber.”

Albus placed shaking hands on Gellert’s shoulders. “What are you doing here?” he whispered sharply. He looked down the alleyway at the direction of the street, afraid that at any moment now, they would be caught.

A hand grabbed him gently by the chin and pulled his face back.

“Do you really think I didn’t put any precautions in place?” Gellert asked, a hint of offence colouring his tone.

Albus shook his head. “No, of course you did, it’s just- you know what will happen if we are seen together. And you haven’t answered the question.”

“You would be thrown into Azkaban,” Gellert answered flippantly, “Or at least they would try to. We both know you could easily escape if you put your mind to it. Not that it seems likely since you seem to be so intent on punishing yourself,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

Albus looked down, not denying it.

“A teacher, Albus? Really?” Gellert tutted.

“I happen to like my job, thank you,” Albys said softly, which was the truth if only a part of it.

Gellert scoffed. “We both know you’re hiding, do not even try to claim otherwise.”

Albus’ fingers twitched against Gellert’s shoulders. “You’re avoiding the question.”

“So are you.”

“Gellert,” Albus said pointedly.

Sighing, Gellert picked up his hand and kissed it, “I’m sorry, my dear.”

Unimpressed, Albus raised his brow. “Well?”

Gellert was silent for a moment, seeming to be looking for a way to phrase what he wanted to say. Eventually, he looked Albus straight into the eyes and whispered, “Come with me.”

Albus was caught by the look on Gellert’s eyes. It was yearning, almost desperate. He opened his mouth to say - he did not know what - but closed it after a moment, managing to swallow whatever it was. Instead, he shook his head, moisture gathering into his eyes. “No.”

Gellert’s eyes shuttered. All warmth leaked from them, leaving behind nothing except eerie calm. “And there is nothing I can do to convince you?”

“No, I don't believe there is,” Albus said softly, gripping the fabric of Gellert's jacket between his fingertips, simultaneously wanting him to both stay and leave.

“Even if I told you I would change my methods to suit you?”

Albus let out a short laugh. “You would never to do that. Not even for me.”

Gellert gripped him tightly by the shoulders and leaned down until their lips were almost touching. “Yes, I would,” he hissed, his eyes burning.

Albus smiled sadly, “Don’t lie to me.”

Gellert crossed the last inches separating them and caught Albus’ lips on a bruising kiss. Albus responded gently, leaning into the embrace. This kiss was different from the ones they had exchanged in their youth. It was harder, more desperate. More bitter than it was sweet. A few tears managed to escape from between his closed lids and trailed down his cheeks, making the kiss taste of salt.

Albus swayed in place as the feel of Gellert’s body suddenly disappeared.

He opened his eyes. The alley was empty except for him, and he was left shivering against the wall, the cool night air feeling abruptly colder on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I have some kind of kink for Albus crying? We may never know
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it! <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
